powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rangers of Solar Power
The Rangers of Solar Power is based on MMPR Comics #39 featuring the MegaForce and Squadron Rangers introducing the Rangers of Solaris. Storyline A New Team of Power Rangers descends from the planet Solaris comes to Earth to assist the depowered Rangers when the Morphin Grid is corrupted and their powers were reduced. The Solar Rangers confront their newest foe the mad scientist who plans to use the Morphin Grid to create Ranger Clones of his own to discredit the Power Rangers. Rangers The MegaForce Rangers The Squadron Rangers The Solar Rangers Act I The Mega and Squadron Rangers powers were reduced forcing Gosei the protégé of Zordon who formed the first Power Rangers of Earth to teleport the 10 Rangers back to the Command Center. Troy Our Morphers they are damaged Brendan So is ours Gia Guys’ somethings happening Keiko Gia’s right we are being teleported. Jermaine Hold on (Teleportation Complete) Tensou Oh Rangers Thank Goodness All Tensou! Gosei I knew this would happen Brendan Gosei what’s going on why can’t we morph? Gosei Your powers were drained from your Morphers Rangers by a corrupted scientist once associated with the light of good. His name is Dr. Paras he has since converted to the dark side to create clones of Rangers to discredit the legacy of the Power Rangers past and present. Jake Oh Man that’s so not cool Kaycee Gosei is there a way that you can restore our powers to normal? Gosei I don’t think that’s possible right now Kaycee due to Paras keeping the Morphin Grid hostage the only way that can restore your powers is to find a new source of Power to re-access the grid. Jermaine What we truly need are additional Power Rangers. Noah I’ve did research on a planet called Solaris and there is a group of Rangers who harness the power of the Solar Energy to fight evil. Gosei Yes Noah they are the Solar Rangers. Gia the Solar Rangers. How do we contact them? Emma Using Solar Panels as communication that just might work. Kaycee That’s a good idea Emma that just might work. Gosei Then we shall proceed Tensou begin Solar transmission. Tensou The transmission is ready Gosei Rangers of Solaris I Gosei summon you. Keiko Look they are responding Mei Gosei we read you is everything alright Gosei Mei, we have a grave situation involving the Rangers we need your help. Mei I shall gather my fellow Solar Rangers and prepare for a transportation proceeding to the planet Earth. Act II The Solar Rangers arrive on Earth Brendan Hello and welcome I’m Brendan Troy I’m Troy this is Gia, Jake, Emma and Noah Brendan And that’s Keiko, Kaycee, Jermaine and Frederick Brendan and Troy We’re the Power Rangers Mei Yes, I know my name is Mei I’m the leader of the Solar Rangers and these are my comrades Ryun, Kailua, Toro and Hilo. Keiko Come on we got to get to the command center right away. Gia Right Keiko lets go. (The 15 Rangers get acquainted with the situation) Gosei As you can see the situation is grim. Kailua Quite disturbing indeed so much panic and catastrophe. Toro It’s truly a must that we assist our Earth Allies in crisis. Emma You put your lives at risk to save our planet is tremendous. Kailua Like you, Emma we follow the sacred code of the Power Rangers stands for to fight those who pose a threat to our universe and defend what is righteous and true. Hilo Most of all good always overpower the forces of Evil. Noah But you don’t have anything when monsters grow giant. Kailua We do Noah they are our Solar Zords based on the guardian creatures of the Sun. Ryun We were given access to them by our friend the Sentinel Knight who granted us our Ranger Powers. Gosei I can’t thank you enough for your assistance against this tremendous attack we are enduring. Jake You are willing to help us in such circumstances I wish there was something we can do Hilo There is Jake you and the Mega and Squadron Rangers shall be our guidance as we adjust ourselves to this planet. Tensou Oh No! Dr. Paras is sending his first set of Ranger Clones to attack the city Toro Then we must go Gosei The coordinates are sent to your Morphers and everything update thanks to Noah and Jermaine will be at your disposal. Mei We understand Gosei but right now it’s Morphin Time! Act III The Solar Rangers Morph into Action Mei Solar Pink Ranger Ready! Hilo Solar Green Ranger Ready! Toro Solar Blue Ranger Ready! Kailua Solar Yellow Ranger Ready! Ryun Solar Red Ranger Ready! (Morphing Sequence Complete) Ryun Solar Ranger Power Engage! Solar Power Rangers Solar Power Rangers Full Force! Dr. Paras So another set of Rangers I’m not surprise about that get them my Clones. Mei Let’s put these impostors in their place All YAH! (The Solar Rangers easily beat the Clones and then confront Dr. Paras) Mei The Essence of the Power Rangers will not summit to your darkness Paras. Dr. Paras Don’t underestimate me Ranger this is personal. Kailua Nothing is personal Paras why are doing this? Dr. Paras You’ll Rangers always get the glory and I get nothing but a pat on the shoulders and I always wanted the credit but you Rangers like the rest always in my way in my successes. Hilo You’re wrong Paras. We fight for what’s right and not for the glory it’s to help and defend mankind and bring peace. Toro That’s what makes the glory to keep the Universe safe. Dr. Paras Lies all lies you saying that to deny your interference in my work Ryun You are sadly mistaken Paras we fight for justice and protect mankind from dark enforcers like you and we shall not be dismayed. Dr. Paras Well then let me send a giant reinforcement to my disposal. (Enter the Giant Monster) Mei If that’s the way you wanted then its Zord time. (Rangers summon their Solar Zords) Mei Solar Phoenix Zord Power UP! Hilo Solar Bull Zord Power UP! Toro Solar Sphinx Zord Power UP! Kailua Solar Dragonfly Zord Power UP! Ryun Solar Red Dragon Zord Power UP! Act IV The Zord Battle Begins Mei Logon Rangers Hilo Solar Black prepared to attack Toro Solar Green Everything is a go Kailua Solar Yellow let’s rock n roll Ryun Solar Red ready Mei Initiate Megazord sequence All 3, 2, 1 Initiate! Mei Solar Megazord Activate! (Zords Combine and the Megazord assembly complete) All Solar Megazord Online! Mei Battle station Rangers we got a monster to exterminate. All Right! (Monster strikes causing minimal damage) Kailua Our shields are still above 85% Ryun Activating Solar Shield! (Megazord shield blocks the Monster and prepares for the final stage) Mei Now our chance to take him out and restore the Morphin Grid for good. Solar Megazord Saber Activate. (Enter the Solar Saber) All Solar Megazord Saber, Solar Strike! (Monster Destroyed) Dr. Paras Impossible! Everything I downloaded is fading NO! (The Mega and Squadron Rangers’ powers returns) Dr. Paras I will never summit myself to anyone who gets in my way never. Troy You will Paras summit yourself to justice Gia The Legacy of we stand will never die Noah We always stand for righteous and true Jake Giving up is never an option Emma And we will never surrender. Brendan That’s right as long the world needs the Power Rangers evil doers like you will be held accountable Keiko Defending Mankind and our planet is the only option we stand by Jermaine No one fights the battle alone Frederick Bringing peace on Earth and to Universe is the only way Kaycee Fighting back against those who were corrupted such as you. Dr. Paras Talk is cheap now I will defeat even if you have your powers back. (Dr. Paras launches an assault but the Solar Rangers arrive in time to stop him) Solar Rangers Solar Shield! Dr. Paras NOOOOOOO! Mei Paras you are finished! He’s all yours Java Java Thanks Mei we’ll take him into custody and our planet and he will face trial on Solaris. Noah The Megazord is amazing Mei Thank you Noah. Category:Power Rangers - The Next Chapter Category:Starlina Category:Solar Rangers